


Guess How Much I Love You

by SuchAFangirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody, Season/Series 05, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchAFangirl/pseuds/SuchAFangirl
Summary: Tongue in cheek parody of the children's book of the same name.  Just how much does Little Blond Twink love Tall Hot Stud?





	Guess How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Parody of Sam McBratney's delightful children's book, Guess How Much I Love You.  


* * *

Little Blond Twink, who was ready for bed, held on tight to Tall Hot Stud's very long cock. He wanted to be sure that Tall Hot Stud was listening.   
  
"Guess how much I love you." he said.  
Tall Hot Stud raised one eyebrow replying with a _what-the-fuck?_ look.  
Little Blond Twink stretched out his arms as wide as they could go. "This much," he said.  
  
"I don't believe in love I believe in fucking." said Tall Hot Stud. "But I'll fuck YOU this much," Tall Hot Stud's arms were even longer.  
_Hmm, that is a lot_ , thought Little Blond Twink. _I wish I had arms like that_.  
  
"I love you as high as I can reach," said Little Blond Twink.  
"I fuck you 'til you reach the heavens," said Tall Hot Stud.  
_That is quite high_ , thought Little Blond Twink.   
  
Then Little Blond Twink had a good idea. He cleared the steps to the bedroom, help on to the partition and stretched himself out gracefully, pointing his toes in Tall Hot Stud's direction. "I love you all the way up to my toes!" he said.  
"And I'll fuck you 'til I make those toes curl in ecstasy," said Tall Hot Stud, steering him toward the bed.  
  
"I love you as high as I can jump!" laughed Little Blond Twink, bouncing up and down on the bed.  
"But I'll fuck you right into this mattress so you can't jump anymore," smiled Tall Hot Stud, spanking the curve of Little Blond Twink's firm ass and pushing him face down onto the bed.  
_That sounds good_ , thought Little Blond Twink. _I wish I'd thought of that_.  
  
"I …love you… all the way… down Liberty Avenue… as far as… the Diner," cried Little Blond Twink, his speech broken into between-thrust phrases.  
"I'll fuck you… across Liberty Avenue… and into…. the Baths," said Tall Hot Stud as they came together.  
  
_That's a very long way_ , thought Little Blond Twink. He was sated, and almost too sleepy to think any more. Then he looked beyond the filmy curtains of the loft, to the big city lights. Nothing felt further away than New York.  
  
"I love you right the way to New York," he said, and closed his eyes.  
"Oh, that's far," said Tall Hot Stud. "That is very, very far."  
  
Tall Hot Stud settled Little Blond Twink under the duvet. He leaned over and kissed him good night.  
Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right the way to New York - and back."


End file.
